lone wolf & forbidden child
by krayra
Summary: hiei meets a girl. in his mind i should kill her, but about the same time thinks about doing it she some what helps him with his jagen and he rethinks about killing her. see what happens. plz rate and maybe comment about how like the story. hiei & OC.


Writer: I do not own yu yu hakasho (tho i was i did ;) ) hope you all will like it. this is hiei & OC. krayra is a bred of demon that most k-9 demons would love to mate with becuz of the leages say that if one mates with a sapphire demon the clan and or pack will live in peace and prosperous. krayra can use the elements around her but can not contral the darkness that is starting to grow in side her, but she does not know that till someone starts having feelings for her. please rate this and maybe comment about it too.

"_Dam my head still hurts from the dam surgery"_ thought Hiei.

Hiei was walking around the forest till a rain drop hit his cheek. He looked up to the sky and notice that it was starting to rain. Hiei started tree hopping and tried to find a place he could stay till it stopped raining. He finally found a cave to stay in. He went in and sat near the mouth of the cave.

"Where is she? I know I saw her come this way." said a demon.

"Whatever. Let's just find her before we get killed." said another demon.

Hiei listen to the two demons talking. He then saw something moving. He waited till the two demons left. He got up and walked to the back of the cave. He looked behind the rock and saw a demon. The demon looked up and started to run further in to the cave but was yank back.

The demon put his arms over his head and started to shiver. Hiei looked at him.

"Please don't hurt me" said the demon.

Hiei was a little surprise that the demon in front of him was a girl. The girl looked up at him and notices that he wasn't with the two demons that were looking for her. But she still wanted to make sure he wasn't going to turn her in.

"You're not with them are you?" she asked.

Hiei just looked at her as if saying 'do I look like I would be'. He saw her relaxed a little after seeing that. Hiei walked away from her and sat down where he was sitting at. Her eyes followed him. Few minutes past and she came to Hiei. He just watched her. She was making something that he couldn't see. She then gives him a cup of tea. She gave him a smile and moved across the cave and sat down. He looked at her and then his cup. He smelled the tea first before drinking it. He notices it smelt like raspberries. She noticed what he was doing this.

"It's not poison. But it should help your head a little." she said while pointing to her forehead.

He thought about it and realized that she was talking about his third eye.

"_How does she know about my third eye? No she thinks it just a__headache or something."_ thought Hiei. Hiei drank the tea. After about 5min. or so his pain from the surgery was gone. He was really surprised that there was something to take the pain away.

"The pain will come back again but the pain won't be as strong as before." she explained.

Hiei looked up at her. She just sat there looking out of the cave. This time he was able to see her better than earlier. She had light blue hair that came down to her lower back when standing up. She had almost icy colored eyes. She was watching the rain fall outside of the cave. He then notice that she had ears like a dog but they seemed to be more spread a part and more pointy, and also a tail. The hair on her ears and tail were the same color as her hair. He just watched her sitting there.

"_I thought she would be a talker like most girls are, but I guess she isn't."_ Hiei thought. Hiei looked out of the cave and notice the rain won't stop till sometime tomorrow. He sighed and looked at his cup. She looked up at him notice he was looking at his cup.

"Do you want some more tea?" she asked him.

Hiei just glanced at her and gave the cup to her. She watched him for a little bit and guessed that he wanted another cup. She got up and made him another cup. She came to him and held the cup in front of him. Hiei took it and started to drink the tea. Throughout the night it stayed quite between the both of them. It was morning and the rain kept on pouring down.

Hiei woke up to a slight barking noise. He looked over at her. He noticed that she turned in to her wolf form. Her legs were moving as if she was running away from something. Hiei got up and walked over to her. He then heard yelling coming from the forest. He looked at the wolf girl. He picked her up and moved to the back of the cave. She woke up when he picked her up she was about to snap at him because she didn't know who it was, but she got his sent and didn't snap. He put her down behind some boulders and took off his black cloak and put it over her.

"You stay here and I'll get rid of those demons, if only you do a favor for me." Hiei said with anger in his voice.

"Ok" she said in a low whisper.

Hiei looked at her, "I'll teach you how to fight but in return you make the tea and food. I'll teach you what I know but how to use your powers you have to finger it out on your own." Hiei replied looking at the demons coming out of the forest.

All Hiei saw was a head nod then he walked to the mouth of the cave. He grabbed his sword and waited for them to come. The same two demons came out of the forest. They saw Hiei standing there waiting for something. They walked up to him.

"Hey have you seen a girl about your height and has light blue hair." One of the demons asked him. The demon who asked him the question got hit at the back of the head.

"What was that for?" asked the demon.

"Are you an idiot? Look before you ask." answered the other demon.

Hiei looked at them. The two demons starting to argue between themselves. Hiei pulled out his sword and waited a little bit longer. The two demons looked at him. The girl looked around the rock to see what's going on. The two demons caught sight of her. She noticed that they saw her so she got down and hid under Hiei's cloak. The two demons started to walk towards the cave. Hiei got ready and swung his sword at them. One of the demons fell in half the other one jumped away in time. Hiei watch the demon. Then ran toward the demon and killed him instantly. Hiei walked back inside the cave. He put his sword down and walked over to the girl. She watched him walking over to her. She got up and folded the cloak. He watched her fold his cloak nicely and handed it to him.

"Arigato for getting rid of them" she bowed to him in respect.

Hiei walked back to the place he was sit at before the demons came.

"I'm just curious why were they after you?" Hiei asked her while unfolding his cloak.

She looked down and tried to think 'why were they after me?' Hiei saw her sat down across from him. Then all of a sudden he felt this bounding in his head.

_"Dam it its happening again" _Hiei thought to himself.

He looked at her trying to not give it away that he's in pain. Once his eyes looked at the light blue wolf's face the pain all of a sudden disappeared.

_"Why did the pain go away? How did it go away?"_Hiei thought to himself.

"What's your name?"Hiei asked without looking at her directly.

She looked at him.

"My name is Krayra, and also to answer your question earlier. They were after me because I ran away from my master. My master is a bit of a pervert. So three days ago I ran away. I didn't like the life style I was in. After my chores he would lock me in his room and... and..." Krayra couldn't finish her sentence because of the memories that had happen to her in that room.

Hiei watch her from being brave to being so frighten that she couldn't finish her sentence. Krayra curled herself into a tight ball and started to slightly crying to herself. Hiei got up and walked over to her. He knelt down on one knee.

"Baka on'na lift up your head and close your eyes." Hiei said.

She lifted her head and looked in to his onyx eyes. Hiei put his index fingers on her temples and closed his eyes. Krayra closed her eyes also. Hiei tried to see if he could in some way lock those memories away somewhere so they won't interfere with the training he's going to do with her.

(In her memories)

"The day is done but the night is still young. My my little one. For being so young you have a grown woman's body. I wonder if you body will be able taking on me. Well we'll see tonight right." Her master lustfully hissed at her.

Krayra was tied by the chain around her neck to one of the bedposts. He got closer and closer. Krayra was trying her best to get away from him. He jumped on her and started to place kiss marks on her neck and shoulders. Then all of a sudden she kicked him hard and made him fly across the room. Her master got up and grabbed her by the chain and dragged her to her room and locked the door.

(The end of one of many memories)

The following night came and the same thing happened. Hiei watch through her eyes what happened. After watching two nights' episodes he found out that it was her power that was making him fly across the room like that. Hiei searched through her mine. He then found a place that would make it really hard for her to have those memories come back. Hiei moved away from her. Krayra noticed and opened her eyes. He sat back down. Krayra watched him. She lowered her head.

"Arigato." was all she said throughout the day.

It was the following morning when she started to talk to him a little. The rain finally stopped. Hiei looked up and noticed there was food in front of him. He looked around and found Krayra at the fire pit making food for herself.

"Oh you're awake. I made you some food. It looks like the rain finally stopped." Krayra said.

Hiei picked the food up and started to eat it. Krayra got up and walked over to where hiei was and sat down and started eating her food. The both of them soon finished their food.

"On'na I'll teach you first defense like how to block and dodge hits." Hiei ordered.

Krayra got up and followed him out of the cave. Hiei stopped and turned around. Krayra stopped a couple of feet away. Hiei got ready while Krayra just watched him. Hiei noticed she doesn't know how to ready herself for a fight. Hiei stood back up. He walked over to Krayra. She watched him. He walked next to her and did his fight stance.

"On'na this is my fight stance. You need to get in to a stance that your comfortable in." hiei said while standing back up and walking to where he was earlier.

Krayra nodded and tried to do a stand that might help her. Hiei noticed that she was trying her best at this but that wasn't going to be enough to defend herself when she really does get in trouble. He came at her. She watched but didn't do anything. He stop in midstep. Then he realized that she was watching him move and all.

_"Ok I understand now. She's more of a watcher than anything else. All right then I need to find someone to fight and maybe she will understand how to fight and defend herself."_ Hiei thought to himself.

Krayra tilted her head to the side and watched him. He looked at her.

"Follow me On'na" hiei said while putting his hands in his pockets and walking away from her.

Krayra followed after him. The both of them walked for a while till a demon came out of the forest and jumped at hiei.

"Watch how I fight and defend myself and try to learn from it ok." Hiei said to her in a low voice.

She nodded to him and moved back far away that she won't get hurt. Hiei got ready for the demon to attack him. The demon saw krayra moving back.

"What a beauty. I'll kill you quickly so I can have that girl your with. Man she is a beauty." The demon said in a lustful voice.

Krayra heard him say that about her. All she did was hid behind the tree and watch the fight that was going to happen. Hiei started running at the demon. The demon just looked at him.

"What a kid is attacking me oh man I'm so sca…" was all the demon was able to say before getting hit in the gut by hiei's fist.

Krayra watched the fight between the two demons and watched how hiei fought and defended himself from the other demons attacks. Krayra started to understand the movements and the different stances. Hiei jumped backwards but didn't notice that the demon moved behind him. Hiei tried to get away but he knew once he landed on the ground he would be thrown across the clearing. Krayra saw this and made up her mind and jumped in and kick the demon hard in the soft spot for a male demon. The demon fell backwards and curling up into a little ball. Hiei landed safely. He looked over his shoulder to see the wolf girl.

"Um… did I do something right?" krayra asked while turning around to see hiei's look.

"Yes you did do something right but you only wounded him for a little while. Move and I'll take care of him." Hiei answered.

He walked past her but was suddenly pulled back. He moved his head and saw krayra holding him back.

"What are you doing?" hiei asked emotionless.

"He's all ready dead. Look he's not breathing and he hasn't moved." She answered him and walk to the demon that she kicked.

He watched for a little while then noticed that this bred of demon wouldn't die so easily but the kick she did killed the demon. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the cave. She was confused about what's going on. But she kept up with hiei. Hiei let go of her arm. He turned to look at her in the eyes. She stumbled a little from running to a sudden stop. Hiei grabbed her shoulders so she would be able to gain her balance. She stood up right. He looked in to her eyes.

_"She does have some beautiful eyes. Dam it don't think that you need to figure out how she was able to kill a demon with a simple kick to the groin. But this training that she's going to go through might be easier than I thought it would. But she did just kill that demon so maybe she would be a great allied. She can heal and maybe after the training she might be a good enough fighter to maybe protect herself from guys like her master she has. Wait she said her master dam it she's a demon slave but maybe if she has him say those words to set her free that would maybe make things easier."_ Hiei thought trying to figure out some things before he started to ask questions about her.

She tilted her head to the side. Krayra watched him close his eyes and then opening them and then lowing them. Krayra started to giggle a little from hiei's face expirations that he was doing while he was thinking. He looked at her and noticed that she was giggling.

"What are you giggling about?" hiei asked with a little anger in his voice.

"I'm giggling because of you." Krayra answered innocently.

Hiei looked away from her.

"Ok whatever. Could you talk to your master and make him say that he does not need you anymore? Once you've done that then I will train you." Hiei said to her seriously.

Krayra looked away from him.

"I can't. I can't go back there just for him to release the hold on me." Krayra looked down at the ground.

Hiei walked past her.

"If you can't do what I told you then you can forget about the training."

Krayra lifted her head and turned to him. But all she saw was his back for a second before he disappeared. She just stood there.

"I really want to learn how to defend myself but he's asking me no telling me to do the impossible. I can't just walk in there and say 'master I don't want to serve you anymore so could you please disown me.' If I did that he would laugh and maybe do something to me. Man why did I have to have a clan that would leave me without telling me where they went and get caught by the demons who promote demon slaves. I hate ever being born at times. Also it didn't help that no one liked me in the clan anyway so I can't blame them getting up and leaving me all alone in the cave. But now I wish I had the guts to go do that." Krayra was leaning against the wall and was staring at the sky outside the cave.

Krayra slid down the wall and curled up in a ball. The next day she woke up and looked around. She noticed that hiei was not there. Krayra looked outside.

Meanwhile with hiei. After he left the cave he disappeared in to the forest. Hiei jumped in to the trees. He watched krayra in the cave. He used his jagen to read Krayra's mind. He was a little surprised that she was similar to him in a way. With getting disown and saying that he was a forbidden child. Hiei looked a krayra hoping that she would at least try. If anything goes wrong he would come in and help. But wait why does he want to help her? Is it because that maybe she understands how lonely some people can be and wants to help others. No it can't be no one could understand him. The next day he saw her wake up and looked around.

"She thinks that I would come back." Hiei thought to himself. He just watched her from the tree branch.

Krayra got up and made something to eat. While she was eating she was thinking about how to get her master to disown her. Krayra got up and walked out of the cave.

"Ok just go in and deal with the consequences." krayra said to herself.

Hiei followed her. About 2 hours past. Krayra finally got to her master's place. She looked around the area. Then all of the sudden she got hit in the back of the head. Hiei saw her get hit. Hiei was about to jump down till he saw a man came up to her and picked her up off the ground. Krayra woke up and looked around the room. Krayra tried to get up and out of the bed, but she looked down and saw that she was chained to the bed. She tried to pull herself out of the cuffs. It didn't work then she tried to slip the cuffs off. It worked. She ran to the door, and tried to open it. It worked. Before she opened the door she looked at the windows. She closed the door and opened the window. She looked down. Krayra heard footsteps outside the room. She felt her collar.

"That's right I need him to tell me that he doesn't need me anymore. But how am I going to tell him." Krayra thought to herself. Krayra was losing time because he was coming.

Krayra looked at the door. She heard him open the door. He looked at her.

"Well my dear. What made you want to come back?" her master asked while walking to the bed.

Krayra stayed right where she was. He looked at her eyes to try to read her.

"Ma... Master I don't want to be your slave anymore. So could please…" krayra wasn't able to finish because she was thrown in to the wall.

"How dare you tell me what to do? You are my slave no madder what." Her master told her.

Krayra stood back up on her two feet. She looked at him. Krayra closed her eyes and countertraded on her demonic powers. He was about to touch her till he was wrapped up in something. Krayra looked up at him and saw he was wrapped up in vines. He looked down at her.

"How dare you do this to me? I'm your master you can't kill your master. And I will not say 'I don't need you any more'. You understand." He yelled at her.

After he said that the collar turned from yellow and green, to all gray. When a slaves collar turns gray it means that the slave is free. Free from their masters. Till someone says ' you are mine'. Krayra got up from the floor. She smiled at him.

"Well I guess that I just got you to say it anyway." Krayra said to him.

He looked at her. Then Krayra snapped her fingers and the vines ripped him up in to pieces. She jumped because she heard people coming to the room. She looked at the window and opened it. She looked behind her and saw some of the demons at the door.

"GET HER! SHE KILLED THE BOSS!" they yelled out at her.

She jumped out of the window and landed alright on the ground. After she landed she started to run. She ran all the way back to the cave. Then she passed out. The next morning she woke up with a cloak over her body. She sat up and looked around and saw no one there. Hiei walked in to the cave with a bucket of water in his hand. She looked at him. He put the bucket on the ground. She sat up.

"now that you are free. I'll teach you how to fight. I'm not going to be easy on you just because you are a female." Replied hiei.

Krayra nodded her head. He looked at the bucket of water.

"first could you make the tea that you made me a couple of days ago. My headache is back again." Hiei said while not looking at her.

She smiled slightly and grabbed the bucket. She tried to start a fire so she could make the tea, but she didn't have any of her supplies with her. hiei looked at her used his fire power to start the fire for her. she looked at him and gave him a small smile. Hiei saw the smile from her.

_" she has a nice smile. what the hell am I thinking." Thought hiei_.

after about 6 months pasted hiei trained her how to defend herself from any type of danger.

"I taught you as much as I know. so I think we should go our different ways now." hiei said to her with his back to her.

krayra walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I want to stay with you please. I want to help you." pleaded krayra.

hiei looked behind him and looked into her eyes. he could tell that she felt scared about being left alone. hiei thought about her staying with him.

_"if I tell her no there goes the alliance I have with her. but if she comes with me then she could help hide me but also she could help me get some things I won't be able to get." hiei thought to himself. _

"fine you can come with me, but you do whatever I tell you. you have to do it no, ifs, ands, or buts. you understand me." hiei said.

"yes I understand you clearly hiei." krayra's ears prurked up and her tail was slowly moving side to side," you won't be disappointed." krayra had her hands folded in front of her.

hiei nodded his head and started to walk off. krayra followed right behind him.

Many years past and the two of them became really good friends. Krayra was the only one that he could trust with his life. Thou there was one secret that he was keeping from krayra. Till she asked.

"hiei what are we looking for?" asked krayra.

Hiei stopped walking and looked at her. he knew there was going to be a time that she would ask. He looked in front of him and started to walk again. She fegred that the place they were at was not a good place to answer the question. So she still followed hiei. It was starting to get dark when they got to town. Hiei rented a one room for the both of them. They went up to their room. Hiei took the spot at the window siel, and still said nothing. Krayra went in to the bathroom and washed up. Hiei still was thinking of a way to tell her what they were looking for. Krayra came out of the bathroom. She walked over to hiei. She moved his feet a little bit so she could sit on the sill too. He looked at her.

"hiei could you please tell me what we're looking for?" krayra asked again.

Hiei looked away.

"we're looking for my sister and my tear gem that was given to me." Answered hiei.

Krayra grabbed his face with both hands so he could look at her.

"that would have been great to know in the begging, when you accepted me to work with you." Said krayra.

Hiei looked up at her. he lend forward and placed his lips on to hers. Krayra stiffen up and moved back a little. Hiei realized it and stopped. Krayra got off the ledge and crawled in to the bed and faced away from hiei. Hiei looked at krayra. He looked down at the floor.

"what the hell were you thinking. I should of have kept my eyes away from hers.


End file.
